OCs! OCs! OCs! I NEED OCs!
by Mystica Tempest
Summary: OPEN THROUGHT STORY OR UNTIL I SAY SO! READ EVERYTHING BEFORE SUBMITTING CHARACTERS! Main character created. Trojan war. After HOO. Prologue inside.  T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter I

**I want to write an OC story, but I need characters. I can only take children of the major gods, but most people will be used. I will be posting the actuall story on this**

Full Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Gender:

Godly Parent:

Birthday (No year):

Hair Color, Texture, and form (straight, curly, wavy?):

Hair Style (don't forget the cut!):

Eye color:

Skin Color (Fair, Fair to Medium, Medium, Medium to Dark, Dark?):

Height (in inches):

Weight (in pounds):

Clothing Style:

Favorite Outfit:

Shoes:

Makeup (only girls):

Tattoos/scars/piercings/highlights:

Birthmarks:

Weapon(s):

Personality (Use Detail):

Fatal Flaw:

Favorite Color(s):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship with Cabin/Family:

Relationship with Godly Parent :

Relationship with Others:

Would you like them to be paired up with anyone(Y/N)?:

What type of Guy/Girl would you like them to be paired up with?:

Past grades/Degrees:

Past Romances (number and/or names of past Romances):

Secrets:

History (write about your OC's past):

Extras (Anything I forgot):

Would you like to be a Main Character?(Y/N):

_**IT MAY TAKE TIME FOR ME TO GET BACK TO YOU! JUST FYI!**_

**Get back to me! **


	2. Chapter II

Just to let you guys know, I will be posting the story on here, and I already have the first main character created. Here she is:

Full Name: Wednesday Lots

Nickname(s): Wen

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Godly Parent: Hermes

Birthday (No year): Feb 7

Hair Color, Texture, and form (straight, curly, wavy?): Black, straight

Hair Style (don't forget the cut!): Shoulder length, side swept bangs

Eye color: Brown

Skin Color (Fair, Fair to Medium, Medium, Medium to Dark, Dark?): Medium

Height (in inches): 5'2

Weight (in pounds): 87lb

Clothing Style: Black with neon accents

Favorite Outfit: Black tank top, black shorts, hot pink converse high-tops.

Shoes: Hot pink converse, black gladiator sandals

Makeup (only girls): Chapstick, eyeliner.

Tattoos/scars/piercings/highlights: Double ear piercings.

Birthmarks: none

Weapon(s): a 3ft bronze sword

Personality (Use Detail): Big attitude- tends to use sarcasm, smarts off to anyone that even hints at making fun of her. Sarcasm-uses a witty sense of humor. Mischievous- sly,

Fatal Flaw: Power

Favorite Color(s): Black, hot pink, purple

Likes: Pranks, thievery, the internet, food (she has a high metabolism), sweets, T.V.

Dislikes: the Ares cabin, Luke (Even though he's her brother.), people who don't laugh at her pranks, poepl who aren't Chiron that get mad at her over and over again.

Relationship with Cabin/Family: Good

Relationship With Godly Parent: Ok. Never met him.

Relationship With Others: Depends on who they are.

What type of Guy/Girl would you like them to be paired up with?: Any guy who wants to be paired up with her.

Past grades/Degrees:As and Bs.

Past Romances(number and/or names of past Romances):1 other BF. Broke up with him.

Secrets: She's the kid that got Percy the Cokes. (mentioned in the Sea of Monsters)

History(write about your OC's past):Started camp at age 9. Year-round camper. Got kicked out of 6 of 7 schools b/c of monster attacks.

Extras(Anything I forgot): Stepdad, Annoying little sister named Sheila (age 9).

**I especially need Kids of Aphrodite and Athena. Just FYI. ****J**


	3. Chapter III

**O.K. everyone, here's the List. The next chapter will be the first chapter to the story. It's a romance story called ****Chaos at Her Worst.**

**Hermes:**

Wednesday Lots

Marria Anita Nelè

**Apollo:**

Nerissa Juliet Stone

**Hephaestus:**

Jayden Boswell

**Demeter:**

Violet Victoria Snow

**Thantos:**

Nyx Santos

**Morpheus:**

Alaina Morse

**Nike:**

Scicilia Anderson

_**Pairings:**_

Nerissa Juliet Stone~ Jayden Boswell

Scicilia Anderson~ William Solace (Your wish came true!)

** If you want to create a child of the big three, could they be really small, like 4yrs? Thanks. Also, you can still submit OCs throughout the story. The first page has the form. I need sons and daughters of Aphrodite and Ares. I also need a love interest for Wednsday, but no sons of Aphrodite or Ares. THNX! **

**~Mystica Tempest**


	4. Prologue

**Here's my Story! Hope you like it! All of the characters and pairings will be in the story. This is just the prologue though; even the main character isn't even in it! YOU GUYS STILL HAVE THE ABILITY TO SUBMIT OCs THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE STORY! BUT NO KIDS OF THE BIG THREE! I NEED ARES AND MORE MINOR GODS KIDS! And now for my apology:**

**Zeus: You took a long time to submit this Prologue! Because of this, I shall zap you with lightning!**

**Me: No! I have a _REALLY_ good explanation!**

**Zeus: And what would that be?**

**Me: I was super busy and I had problems with my laptop and my email, and then I had babysitting, and a family night!**

**Zeus: Fine. I shall spare you. But let this be a warning!**

**Me: I will sir!**

**But seriously guys, everything I said to Zeus was true. I'm sorry, but my life is full of issues. Anyhow, on with the story!**

Chaos in Her Worst

Eris was furious. No, she wasn't furious, she was livid, and she was as livid as the Fields of Punishment. She has only felt this mad only once before, and she thought that it wouldn't happen again, but she was wrong. When you get Chaos mad, it is NOT pretty.

Why was Eris furious? She, who was loyal to the Olympians throughout both of the recent wars, was disrespected in front of ALL of the gods on mount Olympus, and it was exactly how it was before. When Hera threw a party in honor of winning the Giants War, and Eris decided to go. She still did, until Hermes decided to stop her at the door. He kept telling her that it was Zeus's orders, but she just became angry. When Zeus talked to her, she became furious. Champagne glasses exploded. Ares became more violent, Aphrodite's hair started to become frizzy, and Athena and Hera began fighting. At that note, Zeus created an electric force field around the building, making it impossible for Eris to enter. Eris left feeling livid, and once she arrived back at her living quarters, she concocted a plan worthy of Athena (curse her), a plan as evil as Kronos (curse him, too). _Oh, yes_, she thought while pulling supplies out of her shelves and drawers, _this will be good_.

This plan had to be better than last time. It _will_ be better than last time. All she had to do was create chaos, and since she was its goddess, it was a piece of cake. She sat down at her computer (the one time she could thank Hermes is when she hates him more than Ares hates Percy Jackson) and began typing. After a couple seconds, she hit the print button. Then, she sat down at her kitchen counter and began mixing different potions and concoctions she got from Medea. When she created her sinister mixture, she rolled up her printed paper and dipped it into the concoction. The paper began steaming and emitting a sweet scent. After letting it dry, she folded it up and put it into an envelope which she had also dipped into the concoction. She then wrote a couple names on the envelope. Walking outside, she whistled a strange tune and let the wind carry it off.

After waiting patiently for a few days, Eris watched her genius plan unfold. _Serves them right_, she thought.

Hera was having a rotten day, as usual. She discovered that Zeus has had another affair with a mortal woman, and was thinking of ways to torture her and her unworthy child, when she discovered a song that _disgraced_ the peacock. _These modern Americans_, she thought, _ignorant to everything._ Suddenly, she was slapped in the face by an envelope. Hera picked it up and was surprised to see that it had her name on it. Once she opened the envelope and read it, she became angry. Hands trembling, she ripped the letter and the envelope in two, and let out a _mighty_ roar. Hera ran off not staying long enough to watch the paper and the envelope mend itself.

Aphrodite was having a _wonderful_ day, until the envelope came to her. Her children were all in healthy relationships, Drew didn't try anything mean, and she had a wonderful date with Ares. After Ares had dropped her off at her living quarters, she decided to walk through one of Olympus's absolutely _beautiful_ gardens, when an envelope landed at her feet. Aphrodite picked it up, noticed her name on the envelope, and began to read it. Once she was done reading, Aphrodite (who was very angry) threw the letter onto the ground, and stomped on it and ripped it apart with her stilettos. Aphrodite stomped back to her living quarters, not looking back to see the letter mend itself once more.

Athena's day began normally, until the letter. She was sitting at her desk, minding her own business, zapping inspiration into the minds of the creators of the IPAD 3, when Hermes came and handed her a letter. There was no return address, and Hermes said that it had just flown into his mailbag. Athena took the letter suspiciously, and cautiously opened the letter. Upon reading it, her mouth dropped open and she just stared at it wondering who would be stupid enough to write this to her. Her first thought was Hermes, but he had looked truthful, and even he is not that idiotic. Her second thought was Poseidon, and she thought that he fit the bill _perfectly_. She ran out of her office screaming the worst insults she could think of. As a matter of fact, her insults were worse and _way_ more creative than Demeter's hate mail towards Hades.

During that week's Council Meeting, there was chaos. Eris stood at the windows to the hall, eavesdropping on the meeting. Hera, Aphrodite, and Athena were fighting non-stop. Eventually, the rest of the gods and goddesses began taking sides. Hera and Athena were creating a temporary alliance, while Aphrodite was on her own. Everyone was only fighting with words until Ares began a fight with Athena. Then everyone began attacking each other until it became a real war. After a couple of days, almost all of the minor gods, and Hades, took sides. Eris stood on the sidelines, thinking something that was quite surprising. _Welcome_, she thought, _to the second Trojan War_.

**Yeah, I know, its super short, but aren't all prologues? I swear on the River Styx that the rest of the chapters will be longer. One more thing: I will most likely change the title to Chaos at Her Worst, just FYI. Anyways, review and all that jazz, you know the drill. REMEMBER THAT YOU CAN STILL SUBMIT OCs! LOOK AT ABOVE ATHOR'S NOTE FOR DETAILS! I shout too much, huh. Tell me all about it in your reviews! Also, I would love it if you guys submitted a possible love intrest for Wednsday. No sons of Aphrodite or Ares.**

**~ Mystica Tempest**


	5. AN

_**Author's Note**_

Yes, yes I know, I let you all down, but I was really busy, came up with writer's block, and ran into a problem in the first chapter. So, because of those issues, I have decided to clear a few things up, ask for help, gain a couple characters, and other stuff.

1. First things first. The notes will remain a mystery until I decide to write it down. In your reviews, you can tell me what you guys think they said.

2. I realized that I have most of the main characters, except for a love interest for the main character. Please remember that the main character is **straight**. Otherwise, you guys get to play matchmaker.

**3. You can still submit characters. **Any characters that I use will be listed at the top, along with their pairs and creators.

4. I am looking for a beta for my 1st chapter. Please PM me if you would like to edit it. Pwease?

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry. I blame my parents. Don't kill me! Help me!

~ Mystica Tempest

P.S. You are talking to an expert procrastinator.


End file.
